List of Deleted Series
Just Add Water.png|Just Add Water OSML.png|Our Secret Mermaid Life Alyssa_Corsetty.png|Secret Life of a Mermaid by Alyssa Corsetty For the sake of record-keeping, here is a full list of shows which have been removed before being added to this site. May Return *A Tale or a Tail (ATaleOrATail) *An Ocean's Heart (Britobia46) *Aqua Girl (Cheyenne Watson) *Charmed (MermaidTeal) *Drop of Water (laurabear16654) *H2O Mermaids (MermaidAwesome221) *Just Add Water (JEN FP) *Just Between Us (lexi nicole) *Mermagica Mermaid Tail (MermagicaMermaidTail) *Mermaid Girls (mermaidmalfunction) *Mermaid Tails (nelemaid2000) *Mermaids in the Water (Allison Fortman) *Mermaids Swim Deep (MERMAIDSswimDEEP) *Miami Mermaids (Kait Bartos) *Ocean Mermaids (tailsandfairys) *Our Secret Mermaid Life (Alex Colson-Clark) *Secret (Destinyrae789) *Secret Life of a Mermaid (Alyssa Corsetty) *Secret Life of the Cool Mermaids (ribbistar) *The Amazing Tail (Marissa F) *The Mermaid Secret (Chloe Sophia) *The Secret Tail (TheFruitGirlz) *Truly H2O (TrulyH2OShow) *Under The Waves (Mermaid Lily ) Unlikely To Return *Я русалка (Рита Салтонович) *2 Pink Tails (EmmiBiebs1715) *2 Shining Mermaids (mermaidemily123) *3 Twin Tails (Abby M) *A Girls Mermaid Secret (Amelia Dutton) *A Mermaid Tail (Cheyenne Watson) *A Story of a Mermaid (Kenzie Bye) *Adventures of Mermaid (Анастасия Слабкова) *Aqua Tails (AquaTails123) *Aqua Tails (Divalicious Girls) *Crystal Waters (dillian nilly) *Deep Under (Conley Moore) *Enchanted Tails (enchantedtailsshow) *Fins (girlytomboys01) *H2O Tails (Joseph Smith) *H3O Just Add Friends (h30videos) *I'm A Fish Freak (mermaidemily123) *Legend of a Sparkle Tail (girlytomboys01) *Into the Blue (lexi nicole) *Into the Waves (lexi nicole) *Magic Mermaid (Amelia Dutton) *Magic Miracles (cool kelly) *Mermaid 101 (Mermaids SabrinaRohila) *Mermaid by Moon (sam Denean) *Mermaid Daughters of the Ocean (mermaidsaphire100) *Mermaid Magic (Mermaidmagic7784) *Mermaid Magic (The3tails100) *Mermaid Melissa (3WaterGirlsMelissa) *Mermaid Metamorphosis (MermaidMetamorphosis) *Mermaid Ocean Heart (Lisa Carra) *Mermaid Tails (mad4ag) *My Mermaid Life (Erika Roberts) *My Mermaid Life (TheMermaidVevo) *Ocean Mermaids (Ocean Mermaids) *Our Fishy Secret (FishySecret) *Our Scaly Secret (lovesmudge1) *Sea Sisters (foursimmons) *Secret Life of a Mermaid (Alyssa Corsetty) *Sirens Secret (SirensSecret) *Tail of 2 Mermaids (lexi nicole) *Tales of Scales (Tails Scales) *That One Secret (lexi nicole) *The 3 Fins (kristiepalm ) *The 3 Pre-Teenage Tails (mermaidemily123) *The Call of the Ocean (isabelle gray) *The Last Mermaid (Alyssa Seymour) *The Life of a Mermaid (Mckenna Sweeney) *The Life of Mermaid (Валерия Глушкова) *The Magic Mermaids (Alise Pincle) *The Mermaid Life (TheMermaidLifeAlive) *The Mystic Tails (The3tails100) *The Myth (TheMermaidLifeAlive) *The Secret Life of a Mermaid (Tameika Ross) *The Secret Mermaid Tails (isabella yau) *The Tail of Marina Tailfin (MermaidLilli1) Channel Gone *A Magical Secret (amagicalsecret) *Blue Ocean Mermaids (BlueOceanMermaids) *Deux Sirène (deux sirène) *Mall Mermaids (:)moustacheLOL) *Magic of the Sea (MagicOfTheSea) *Mermaid Miracles (:)moustacheLOL) *Mermaid Magic (Crystal Love) *Mermaid Tails of Us (supermermaidlover1) *My Secret Mermaid Life (Johanna Stickney) *Our Hidden Mermaid Life (OurHiddenMermaidLife) *Secrets of the Sea: A Mermaid Tale (SophiaLOVESsparkles) *She Creature (MarisaMermaid99) *Tails of a Mermaid (LilMissTrisha) *The 3 Mystical Mermaids (The3MysticalMermaids) *The First Spell (TheFirstSpell) Announced, Not Created *Aqua Marinus (Aqua Marinus) *Beyond the Shore (teeniepup989) *Crystal Waters (crystal waters) *Enchanted Waters (jogalbratz) *H2O Full Moon Mermaids (Oceana Tails) *Mermagica Mermaid Tail (Reboot; MermagicaMermaidTail) *The Mermaid Next Door (themermaidnextdoor) *My Mermaid Life (chocolateova 16654) *The Mermaids with Scales (mraquamermanstudio) *My Scaly Tail (Fall Smith, shy mermaid) *Rippled (secretmermaid100) *The Seacret Tails (Emily Tiat) *Unknown Title (Summer ShellMermaid) Category:Deleted Series